ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Aloysius Animo (Classic)
Dr. Animo, later known as the D'Void (voiced by Dwight Schultz), is one of Ben's enemies, a mad scientist obsessed with genetical experiments on animals. He was first introduced in Washington B.C., and became one of the most recurring villains in the original series, though he had only one appearance in Alien Force. Animo is notable amongs Ben's enemies for being the first human villain to oppose Ben, as well as one of the few ones in this cathegory to be a regular villain. Original series Doctor Aloysious James Animo was once a promising researcher in veterinary science. His career was cut short when it was discovered that he was performing twisted genetic experiments on animals. He had hoped that his research would win him the Verties Award, which is an award in veterinary science. Because of the nature of his research, he lost the award to another doctor, named Kelly. This drove him mad, and he dropped off the map for five years until he could perfect his research. Because he locked himself indoors for five years, his skin and formerly brown hair turned pale from overwork and lack of exposure to the sun. A few time before his first appearance in the show, Animo watched a TV report showing Ben as Diamondhead saving a camp from a giant robot (a scene from the first episode of the show, And Then There Were 10). This inspired him, and led him to look for a way to create his own monsters. Animo eventually appeared in Washington B.C., where he create a device named the Transmodulator who gave him the ability to mutate animals into mutated and giant versions of themselves. He then was able to upgrade it so it could reanimate dead cells, literally bringing dead animals (including a Mammoth and a Tyrannosaurus) back to life (though the Tyrannosaurus had exposed portions of bone and flesh meaning that his reanimated monsters are actually zombies). Using his new army of animals, he attends to kill Kelly and get the award he had lost, but Ben eventually destroyed his Transmodulator, reversing its effects. Animo was then arrested. He appeared again in the episode Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray, where he created a much larger version of the Transmodulator using the broken-off faceplate of the Omnitrix. This version mutated living creatures with alien DNA, creating odd mixtures of alien and terrestrial creatures, such as a "Heatbat". Before he could complete his plans to use a satellite to shoot the ray all over the world, Ben stopped him with Gwen's help. Since his mutants were never shown being cured, it is possible that they are still around. For some reason, his trademark giant frog is also present, though he may have simply re-mutated it sometime after his original defeat. How and when he escaped is unknown. In Divided We Stand, he escaped what seems to be Alcatraz Island on a mutant seagull and captured one of Ben's Ditto's to access the DNA stored in his Omnitrix. Using this DNA, he created an army of self-replicating Lepidopterran mutants, but they were destroyed and he was captured again. Afterwards, Grandpa Max deleted all of his computer files, preventing him from using any more Omnitrix DNA in his experiments if he escaped again. During Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), Animo was part of the Negative 10, a team assembled by Driscoll to defeat the Tennysons. He also makes a brief appearance at the end of Goodbye and Good Riddance, wearing an ape-like exo-suit, and leading a group of animal mutants towards Ben's school. Animo briefly appeared at the beginning of Secret of The Omnitrix, where he captured Max and Gwen and created a dangerous bomb. Though he escape, Ben destroyed the bomb, unintentionally causing the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode to be activated. Alien Force Five years later, during the time of Ben 10: Alien Force, Dr. Animo is found in the Null Void (he purposely went in to find new animal species but couldn't get out) where he assumed control over the Null Void Guardians and took on the alias "D'Void". His appearance change in this series his body is more muscular. Considering his surprise when he learned that Brainstorm, (before he learned it was really Ben) knew his name, it can be assumed that he never went by it while there. He plans to open a wormhole to the real world to use the Guardians to take over the Earth, and he forces the citizens there to gather a mineral that not only powered his drill but gives him immense strength and near invulnerability. In Voided, his plans are foiled by the joint efforts of Helen, Manny, Ben, Max (codenamed "The Wrench"), and a group of other Plumbers' kids (including a Havoc Beast and a Vulpimancer). Ultimate Alien in Escape From Aggregor he appear controlling a Yeti whit a mind device. Possible future In Ben 10,000, Animo is still alive, though his head is the only part of him that remains (the enhanced version of the episode revealed he tried to recreate and gain the powers of Kevin 11 000 but the process destroyed his body). However, it controls a unique apparatus that allows him to attach himself onto animals specially reformatted with a device (in this case, an albino gorilla) and control them. He was the one responsible for creating Exo-Skull and reviving Vilgax. He is defeated by both Gwen and her future self, Gwendolyn, as well as a cybernetically-enhanced Grandpa Max. The enhanced version of the episode Ben 10,000 revealed that he used his gene splicing skills to create a race of human animal hybrids dubbed the interspecies gang of which Exo-skull is a part of. Protector of Earth Animo appears in Ben 10: Protector of Earth as the main villain of the South East. He battles in a robotic gorilla suit. He kidnaps Gwen at the South East. After Ben defeats Clancy, Animo's agent, he learns Animo and Gwen are at the Oil Refinery. When at the Oil Refinery, it is revealed that Animo has tied Gwen up to lure Ben into a trap. Ben fights Animo and saves Gwen (Thought he doesn't untie her). Vilgax Attacks Animo a.k.a. D'Void appears in Vilgax Attacks in the level Null Void. His power source consist of numeral capsules of fire. In order to harm him, you need to freeze them using Big Chill's frostbreath. He also summons a Null guardian and uses it as a attack. Powers and abilities Dr Animo has the power to telepathically control animals. This includes ordinary animals, but also his mutant monsters and even aliens, as he was able to take control of the Null Guardians. According to the enhanced version of Secret of the Omnitrix, he learnt this power from one of Ben's other ennemies, Clancy, who could control bugs and other arthropods by the same way. How he controlled his animals before meeting Clancy is unknown. In addition to this power, Animo is a genius and brillant scientist, skilled in both machines and genetical experiments, who usually uses his knowledge to give him additionnal powers. In the original series, he usually relied on armies of animals mutants to fight for him. In Voided, he created a device which made him strong and durable enough to defeat Humongousaur. Trivia *During the first season of the original series, Dr. Animo plays the classic role of a mad scientist. He is also the first human villain to oppose Ben. *In Divided We Stand it is revealed that his first name is Aloysius. Animo, Dr. Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:The Negative 10 Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben Tennyson Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben 10,000